


Someone To Lean On

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox, Buck breaks a promise to protect Eddie, Concerned Buck, Eddie gets injured, Eddie opens up, Post Street-Fighting Fic, Prediction Fic, Protective Bobby, Supportive Bobby, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Buck notices something is off with Eddie. As time passes, his worst fears are only further confirmed. After getting called to the hospital about Eddie being severely injured, Buck is forced to make a decision that might impact his recovered friendship with Eddie. Will his choice to involve Bobby be the right choice, and will Eddie be able to finally let someone in?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley & Bobby Nash (Father/Son)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

Buck walks up to the front door of Bobby and Athena’s house, raising his hand to knock on the door.

He pauses, thinking back to the previous night when he’d promised Eddie that he wouldn’t tell Bobby about the whole hospital debacle. 

He knew that Eddie was going to be furious with him, but at this point all that mattered to Buck was Eddie’s safety.

Buck noticed something off about Eddie for the last several weeks. He was more quiet, distant, constantly flinching away from any physical contact with the team.

And then there were the bruises that appeared on his body.

Eddie claimed that he’d just been roughhousing with Christopher, but Buck knew that Eddie was always careful when it came to Christopher, and that there was no logical way Christopher could have done that much damage.

And then last night, all of his worst fears were confirmed. 

Even though Eddie wouldn’t tell Buck what was going on, Buck knew deep down that Eddie was in serious danger, and that he had to do something.

So here he was, standing outside of Bobby’s house, about to fill him in on everything that had happened, and hopefully get some advice on how to handle the situation.

He just hoped that it wouldn’t backfire, and ruin the progress he and Eddie had made in the recovery of their friendship.

Buck took a deep breath, knocking on the front door.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Athena stepped outside.  
-  
“Buck! Well, this is a pleasant surprise.” Athena says, grinning at him.

Buck smiles, “Athena...it’s nice to see you. Is Bobby here?” 

Athena nods, opening the door and gesturing for Buck to enter.

Buck smiles, following her into the house.

“Bobby! Buck is here to see you!” Athena yells, closing the front door and making her way in the direction of the kitchen.

Buck shoves his hands into his pockets, following her.

Bobby walks into the dining room, raising a questioning eyebrow at Buck.

“Buck...what are you doing here?” Bobby questions, drying his hands with a dish towel.

Buck sighs, “Bobby...I need to talk to you about something.”

Bobby nods, gesturing to the table, “Sure...let’s sit down.”

Buck nods, walking to the table and sitting down across from Bobby.

“I’ll leave you two alone to talk. Buck...it was nice to see you again!” Athena says, giving him a wave before walking away.

“You too, Athena!” He responds.

“So...what did you need to talk to me about, Buck?” Bobby questions. 

Buck frowns, “Have you noticed anything off about Eddie over the last few weeks?” 

Bobby sits back in his chair, appearing to be deep in thought.

He shakes his head, “I don’t think so. I mean...he’s been quieter than usual...but I just figured he had a lot going on at home.”

Buck nods, “Yeah...well...it’s more than just that.”

Bobby leans forward, folding his hands on top of the table.

“What do you mean?” He asks.

Buck sighs, “On my first day back at the station, I noticed some bruises on Eddie’s arm. That, and he was like the walking dead.”

Bobby nods, gesturing for him to continue.

“And when I asked him if he was alright, he shrugged it off as ‘roughhousing’ with Christopher. But you and I know that just isn’t true.” Buck explains.

“And then last night...I got a call from the hospital saying that Eddie was rushed there in an ambulance. Bobby...it was bad.” Buck breathes out, trying to ignore the image of Eddie so badly beaten and bruised.

Bobby frowns, “What? Did they say what happened?” 

Buck shakes his head, “No...and when I asked Eddie what happened, he said that he’d gotten into a fight. He wouldn’t tell me anything else.”

Bobby nods, “Why didn’t you call me, Buck? I would’ve been there.”

Buck sighs, “I know, Cap. But...Eddie made me promise not to tell anyone about it. And at first...I was going to keep that promise...but,” he pauses, “I know something is going on. And I need to make sure that he’s going to be okay.”

“Well, I appreciate you coming to me, Buck. But...you know I’m going to have to talk to Eddie now.” Bobby informs him.

Buck nods, looking down at his lap, “I know. He’s going to be furious with me for telling you.”

Bobby shakes his head, “Hey...Buck, look at me.”

Buck looks up to meet Bobby’s eyes, that were full of sympathy.

“Eddie might be angry at you...but you did the right thing. You are looking out for him...and he’ll see that. I promise.” Bobby reassures him.

Buck lets out a shaky breath, nodding his head.

“Thank you, Bobby. I really hope so.”   
-  
“Diaz...Can I see you in my office, please?” Bobby calls out, catching the attention of the entire team.

Eddie nods his head, dropping his current tasking and walking in the direction of Bobby’s office.

Bobby meets Buck’s eyes, nodding at him comfortingly. 

He walks into the office after Eddie, closing the door.

“What’s up, Cap?” Eddie questions. Bobby circles his desk, sitting down in his chair and folding his hands on his desk.

“Eddie...can I ask why you’re wearing sunglasses?” Bobby questions, gesturing to Eddie’s face.

Eddie laughs, “I’ve noticed recently that I have eyes that are extremely sensitive to the sun...so I figured I’d wear these to help that.”

Bobby nods, “Understandable...but you are inside, and it is cloudy today.” he informs him.

Eddie shrugs, immediately letting out a grunt of pain.

Bobby sighs, “Eddie...A few of your teammates have voiced some concerns for you lately. It has been brought to my attention that you haven’t been yourself.”

Eddie frowns, “I don’t understand why anyone would be concerned, cap.”

“Well, I do. Listen, Eddie. I am talking to you as your Captain right now...but I am also your friend. And if something is going on...I need you to talk to me about it.” Bobby says.

Eddie presses his lips together, “Cap-“

“Eddie...I know what it’s like to be going through something and being scared to talk to anyone about it. I’d be the world’s biggest hypocrite if I didn’t tell you that I’ve been where you are. But...I let people in that cared about me. And I think it would help you to do the same.” Bobby reassures him.

Eddie is silent for a few moments, finally reaching up to slowly remove his sunglasses. Bobby’s eyes widen as he sees Eddie’s swollen eye, and the scars scattered across his face.

“Jesus...” Bobby breathes out.

“Eddie...what happened to you?” Bobby questions in a concerned voice.

Eddie sighs, looking down at his lap, “I...I got into a fight. I-I’ve been fighting.”

Bobby frowns, “Fighting?”

Eddie nods, fidgeting with his fingers, “Street fighting. At this...illegal ring. Bosko introduced me to it after she noticed my growing anger.”

Bobby’s eyes widened, “Diaz...you do know that you are in danger of facing the law for getting involved in something like that, right? Even more the physical risks of it!” 

Eddie nods, “I know. But, I couldn’t stop it...I was just, SO angry. At the universe, at myself, at BUCK.” he explains.

Bobby nods, “Eddie...I understand. But I need you to understand that unless you stop this...as your captain I‘m going to have to take certain actions that I don’t want to have to take.”

Eddie looks up at Bobby, frowning, “Actions?”

Bobby sighs, “Yes. If the department was to find out that you were participating in illegal activities, I would be forced to bench you. And then the fate of your job would be in their hands.”

Eddie looks devastated at those words, biting his lower lip.

“Please, Cap. That can’t happen...I’ll do anything, but I need this job. I need this team.” Eddie pleads.

Bobby nods, “I know, Eddie. I’m not going to report you...like I said, I am your captain first and foremost but I am your friend.”

Eddie sighs in relief.

“I just need to make sure that you are done with this fighting. And I need to ensure that you are okay mentally, in order to be here.” Bobby informs him.

Eddie nods, “I understand. I promise...it isn’t going to happen again, Cap. I’m done fighting.”

Bobby nods, “I believe you. Now...we need to figure out a way to help you deal with what you’re going through.”

Eddie shrugs, “I’m not sure what I can do...I just have so much regret, and anger, and sadness built up inside and don’t know how to process it.”

Bobby thinks back to when he was exactly in Eddie’s shoes. Angry at the universe, at himself for everything that he’d done wrong. Angry at nothing ever working out for him.

He felt so lost, and then he’d spoken to the priest, and suddenly he felt better. He learned how to better cope, to move on and to heal.

“I think I know something that will help. If you have an open mind.” Bobby explains. Eddie nods.

Bobby smiles, “Tomorrow morning...we’re going to meet up and talk. I have a friend that I want you to meet, who I think can help you.”

Eddie smiles gratefully at Bobby, slowly standing up and holding out his hand.

Bobby shakes his head, standing up and walking around his desk, pulling Eddie into an embrace, careful not to hurt his injuries.

“Thank you, Cap. I appreciate it.” Eddie breathes out.

Bobby nods, “Of course. You’re going to be okay. And you aren’t alone.”

Eddie pulls away from the hug, nodding at Bobby before walking towards the door.

“Oh, and Diaz.” Bobby calls out. Eddie turns around to face Bobby, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, Cap?” He asks.

“There are people out there that care about you. Don’t push them away.” Bobby says, giving him a knowing look. Eddie nods, making his way over to rejoin the team.  
-


	2. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby’s talk with Eddie seems to work, and Eddie agrees to allow Bobby to help him through his situation. He also agrees to meet with one of Bobby’s old friends. Will this friend be able to help Eddie through what he is going through? Will he be able to persuade Eddie to finally let someone in?

The next morning, Bobby offers to pick Eddie up at his house. Eddie agrees, beyond grateful for Bobby offering to drive, since he was still recovering from his painful injuries.

“Morning, Cap. Thank you for picking me up.” Eddie greets him, hopping into the car.

Bobby nods, “No need to thank me.”

“So, who is this old friend of yours?” Eddie asks as Bobby pulls out of the driveway, heading down the street.

“It started after I lost my family in a fire. A fire that, unintentionally was my fault.” Bobby starts off.

Eddie frowns, glancing over at Bobby, “Cap...Diós, I’m so sorry.” 

Bobby nods, “It’s okay. Well...it wasn’t okay for a long time...but it is now.”

Eddie nods, waiting for him to continue.

“I was going through some things. I turned to painkillers and alcohol to help the mental and physical pain. It became addicting. And I let that addiction, that one moment of weakness, take my family from me. Take other people’s families from them.” Bobby continues, eyes still focused on the road.

Eddie frowns, “How did you cope?” he asks.

“Well...for the longest time I beat myself up over it. I had an entire book filled with names of the lives I was responsible for losing. Eventually, it was too hard to cope, so I finally went to someone for help.” Bobby explains.

Eddie nods in understanding, “And what happened after that?”

“Well...at first I was weary of letting anyone in. But...He finally helped me become comfortable with opening up to someone.” Bobby continues.

Eddie smiles, “Can I ask who that someone was?”

Bobby nods, “Well it was many someones...but the first people I let in were Hen and Buck. And it helped, a lot...to just, have someone there.”

Eddie smiles at the mention of Buck. The one who, without fail, was always there for him. Even when Eddie pushed him away, like he was recently...Buck still always had his back, and looked out for him.

He trusted Buck more than anyone, and knew that deep down, he should confide in him.

“Doesn’t surprise me. I don’t know anyone more caring than Buck.” Eddie admits.

Bobby smiles, “I agree.” 

A few moments of silence pass before Bobby breaks it, “And it looks like we’re here.”

Eddie’s eyes fall on a large church.

‘Bobby is religious?’ Eddie thinks to himself as he gets out of the car, walking around to stand beside Bobby. 

“Wow...I don’t remember the last time I was at a church.” Eddie admits. Bobby laughs.

“I was the same way. But I think this is just what you need.” Bobby explains, squeezing his shoulder supportively before walking towards the entrance.  
-  
Bobby and Eddie walk into the Church, sitting down in one of the pews towards the back.

Shortly after they entered, a well-dressed man, obviously a priest, walked out of a door and looked in their direction.

He smiled, “Bobby...I wasn’t expecting to see you here!” he greets him as he walks over.

Bobby stands up, shaking his hand with a smile, “It’s nice to see you father. Long time, no see.” 

The priest turns to look at Eddie, “And you are certainly an unfamiliar face...”

Bobby laughs, “Father, this is my friend Eddie Diaz. We work together at the fire department.” he explains.

He nods, smiling and offering his hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Eddie accepts the handshake, smiling, “Likewise.”

“So...” The priest says as he sits in the pew in front of them, “May I ask how you are doing, Bobby?”

Bobby nods, “I’m doing really well, father. Actually, I’m not here for me. I’m here for Eddie.” he explains.

The priest nods, “I’m happy to hear that. And what has been going on in your life, Eddie?”

Bobby clears his throat, “I can leave if you want...”

Eddie shakes his head, “No, please stay, Bobby.”

Bobby nods.

Eddie takes a deep breath, “A lot has happened over the past few months...I lost my wife in an accident not too long ago. And then recently my son and best friend were nearly killed in the Tsunami...and now my son has been suffering from PTSD.” he explains.

The priest nods, “It sounds like you’ve been carrying around a lot of pain.”

Eddie nods, frowning, “It’s been really hard...and I haven’t been coping with it well. I feel like my life has been spiraling out of control and I can’t seem to get a grip on it.”

“Do you feel like you’re alone?” The priest asks. Eddie shakes his head.

“No...I know I’m not alone. I have so many people that care about me, I just...push them away because I don’t want to burden them.” Eddie explains. 

Bobby looks over at Eddie, frowning.

“And why do you feel like you should carry that burden alone?” The priest asks.

Eddie is silent, shrugging his shoulders.

“My son has CP...he had an absentee mother most of his life. I’ve spent the longest time protecting him from those burdens. Protecting those I love from them...” Eddie continues.

“And who is protecting you?” He asks rhetorically.

Eddie thinks, frowning when he realizes that he really hasn’t allowed himself to feel anything, to care about himself and put himself first.

He hasn’t let anyone in out of fear of being abandoned again.

“Eddie...when Bobby visited me before... we talked about how difficult it could be to let anyone in, and that leading to us making bad decisions to block out the pain.” He explains. 

Eddie nods, looking down at his hands folded in his lap.

“But...the thing is, if you don’t allow someone to carry your burdens with you, eventually you are going to burn out,” He pauses, “It is important that we let the people who love us in. Only then, are we able to truly heal.”

Eddie’s eyes widen, him looking up at the priest.

“And what if it’s difficult to let someone in?” Eddie asks.

The priest smiles, “Oh, it will be. But nobody should have to suffer in silence. Take the time to feel everything you haven’t before. And eventually, you’ll feel free.”

Eddie absorbs the words he’s hearing, knowing exactly what he has to do.  
-  
Later that night, Eddie drops Christopher off at Carla’s, promising that he would explain everything later, before driving himself to his destination.

He’d spent months, months dealing with everything on his own. And after hearing what Bobby’s friend had to say, he realized that he needed to let someone in.

And he knew exactly who that person was.

He gets out of his car, making his way up the stairs in the direction of said-person’s apartment. He goes to knock, freezing on the spot. 

Once he does this, he won’t be able to take it back. 

He takes a deep breath, knocking on the door.


End file.
